fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Recover
Search and Recover is the fifth episode of Season 3, and overall the twenty fifth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Robert Rodat and Jordan Rosenberg. It was directed by Sergio Mimica-Gezzan. It first aired on TNT June 30th, 2013. It drew 3.22 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis When a mission goes terribly awry, Tom and Pope must rely on each other to survive. Meanwhile, Weaver and company search desperately for two members of the 2nd Mass who have gone missing. Plot Tom and Pope manage to survive the plane crash into the forest, while Bressler is killed by being impaled by a tree branch. Beamers begin searching for survivors around the area in which Pope convinces Tom to wait until sun rise before moving out. Meanwhile, Alt-Hal stares at Maggie while she sleeps, Ben comes to inform Hal & Maggie that Anne & Lexi are missing. Col. Weaver, Ben, Hal, Matt, and Maggie are all briefed by Dr. Kadar that Lexi is not human but an entirely new species, Weaver prepares a massive search party but Marina shuts him down quickly as the fear is that the population in town won't react well to the knowledge that Anne’s baby is an alien hybrid and they cannot sacrifice so many soldiers, so they can ensure the safety of Charleston. Regardless, Weaver takes a team that includes Hal, Ben, Matt, Maggie, and Jeanne. Back at the wreckage of the plane, a trio of Skitters are searching for any survivors, Tom and Pope quickly leave and head back to Charleston, as night approaches Tom suggests they set up camp, the two eventually connect on a new level: as fathers talking about their lives before the invasion, Tom's father was a drunk and Pope went to prison for accidentally killing a man for defending his son. As morning comes Tom and Pope get into a brutal fist fight but they soon attract the skitters, they manage to kill one and escape by jumping off a waterfall. Toms twists his ankle in the jump and tells Pope to leave him, in which he does. Meanwhile during the search for Anne, they come across a body of a woman who is revealed to be not Anne, and they take some time to dig her a proper grave. The crew speculates on who this woman might have been doing before she died, pre-invasion and before her death. The Mason boys except for Alt-Hal have some sad mom remembrance, but the search party ultimately comes up empty-handed as they find out the skitters have captured Anne and Lexi, Ben plans to launch the rebel skitters as spies to find out where they're are. While the search crew is out, Marina has Dr. Kadar examine some pictures of a large device that she’s been tasked with identifying. The device is the Volm weapon Mason has been hiding from everyone, but Dr. Kadar theorizes that it’s drawing more power than it needs, more power than it could possibly use. Kadar figures out Marina went against Toms orders in finding out the information. Tom has some hallucinations, and when he’s ambushed by skitters, Pope comes back and saves him. Mason and Pope make it back to Charleston, and when Tom wakes up two days later, there’s a real awkward moment of Tom saying “Where’s Anne?” He’s caught up by Weaver and tells Tom Anne is missing. Other Cast Co-Starring *Blair Penner as Guard *Dorinha Reynolds as Dead woman Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter Deaths *Cole Bressler Significant Events *Cole Bressler is killed in the plane crash. *Dr. Kadar reveals to most of the main characters Alexis' human-alien hybrid condition. *The population of Charleston at this time is revealed to be around 5,000. *Weaver and several others look for Anne and Alexis. When Tom returns, Weaver informs him that they are missing. *Tom and Pope make their way back to Charleston while being pursued by Skitters *Cochise and Benjamin Hathaway are revealed to have survived their plane crash. *Tom reveals his father was an abusive drunk. *Marina reveals to Dr. Kadar the existence of the Volm Cannon. *Ben shares the last time he saw their mother to Matt. *Tom and Pope once again fight each other. Tom's History Lessons No historical references are made in this episode. Trivia and Outside References *The script for this episode was based on the movie The Defiant Ones, a movie about two escaped convicts chained together who learn to get along.Falling Skies app, "Search and Recover" *The scene where Tom pushes Pope off the cliff into the river to escape the Skitters was taken from the movie Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Pope even references it before Tom runs at him, saying "No, no, no. I saw that movie. No way." Sources Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes